Verity Carlo
Verity Carlo is a Human. Biography In Denver, Colorado, Verity's laptop computer died. A week later, she was at a bus stop in Phoenix, Arizona, watching the ebb and flow of people as she planned her next move. Verity targeted several items to steal; a businessman's palm computer, a bus ticket to Los Angeles, and a bagel for lunch. Stealing the ticket meant for the daughter of a young family,The Transformers: Infiltration 1 Verity boarded the bus. The businessman was asleep before they reached the Interstate allowing Verity to use a pen knife to cut his bag open and steal the palm computer. Feigning illness, she gets off the bus early and begins hitchhiking. Verity is picked up by Hunter O'Nion in his van, who says he can take her no farther than Desert Center. Introducing himself, Hunter told her how to pronounce his surname because in school it had earned him the nickname of "the onion." Verity asked why Hunter was only going to Desert Center, and was surprised that he did not seem to be interested in her physically. She hazarded a guess that he was a back-to-nature boy, before settling on him searching for little green men. Suddenly, Hunter stopped the van. Believing he planned to attack her, Verity pulled out two cans of pepper spray and demanded he takes her back to the Interstate. However, Hunter had noticed smoke on the horizon, and drove to investigate. The pair find the bus that Verity had been on. The passengers said they were run off the road by two cars, and that a passenger—the businessman—was missing. The bus driver told them that help was on the way and not to worry, and to go about their business. As they drove away, Hunter told Verity that he believed that giant mechanical transforming robots had invaded Earth several years ago. As Verity laughed at his claims, they were buzzed by a low-flying F-22 Raptor that caused Hunter to stop the vehicle. Verity immediately blamed Hunter for taking them into a military testing range, while Hunter believed that the plane was not an Earth military jet. The jet looped around for a second pass, launching a missile at Hunter's van. Pulling Verity with him, Hunter escaped the doomed vehicle before it is destroyed. Hunter suggested running, but Verity wanted to surrender assuming the entire incident was a mistake. Having gotten a look at the plane's cockpit, Hunter saw that there was no pilot and that surrendering was not an option. Running from the plane, Verity and Hunter found an ambulance speeding towards them. The ambulance deployed concealed weapons from its roof, firing on the plane and forcing it to break off its attack. Pulling up alongside Verity and Hunter, the paramedic driving the ambulance told them to get in if they wanted to live. Cramped into the ambulance's cab, Verity complained that it must have been Hunter's ultimate geek fantasy to be stuck between her and the weirdly-smiling driver. She also asked how fast they were going; Hunter read the speedometer as sixty-five miles per hour but estimated that they were going triple that speed. While Hunter talked with the paramedic, Verity noticed that they had company – two sports cars that were keeping pace with them. The paramedic hoped that he could trust Verity and Hunter as the steering wheel retracted into the dashboard and was replaced by a holographic display tracking the ambulance and pursuing cars. The ambulance deployed concealed weaponry to deal with the two sports cars. The car on the right had its front left tire blown out, while the car on the left had its control systems shorted out. With the two cars out of action, the F-22 returned, prompting the ambulance to deploy an oily smokescreen that blinded and disorientated the plane. Needing a place to lay low, Verity logged on to the Internet using the SM-40. Hunter was surprised that she possessed such an impressive high-tech computer. Verity contacted a fellow net-hiker, an auto-mechanic named Jimmy Pink who lived in nearby Riverside. Although she had never met him, Jimmy had helped Verity during some of the low moments of her life. Verity directed the paramedic to take them to Riverside. Jimmy met them outside his garage, warmly greeting Verity. As Jimmy got to work on inspecting the ambulance for damage, Verity asked for a soda and was directed to the kitchen. Hunter followed her, asking about how trustworthy Jimmy was given what they were currently experiencing. Verity vouched for Jimmy, and pointed out that Hunter had trusted the paramedic almost immediately. While Jimmy worked on the ambulance, he remarked that it was unlike any vehicle he had ever seen. Hunter commented that it was "out of this world," leading Verity to disdainfully share Hunter's belief in extraterrestrial robots in disguise with everyone else. Hunter admitted that it was a fanciful theory at best with no proof, then produced Verity's palm computer which he claimed had proof of his beliefs. Verity was angry at Hunter for stealing her computer; Hunter told her that he believed she had in fact stolen it, and it was also the reason they were being hunted. The paramedic examined the proof on the computer, and told Hunter that everything he believed was true. Incensed, Verity snatched the computer out of the paramedic's hand and stormed out the garage. While outside, the two cars that had pursued them arrived, drawn to the location by Hunter's activation of the palm computer. The transformed into giant robots in front of Verity, and mentioned the word "Decepticon." Terrified, Verity bolted back inside to warn the others, while the paramedic directed them into the ambulance. As they entered the vehicle, the front wall of the garage was torn down by the two robots, demanding the data storage device. Appearances *''The Transformers: Infiltration 0'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 1'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 2'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 3'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 4'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 5'' *''The Transformers: Infiltration 6'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans